


Busting

by innocentdelights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk confessions, Drunk flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Veritaserum, bed sharing, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentdelights/pseuds/innocentdelights
Summary: Harry was dragged to a Halloween party. The last thing he expected to see there was a drunk Draco Malfoy, flirting with him. Now Harry has to make a choice.Written for the prompt: "Must be a day ending in -y."





	Busting

"Hermione, I don't know if this is such a good idea-" Harry started.

"Oh, do be quiet. We're trying to promote unity; what better way to do it than a Halloween party? Besides, it'll be great to see everyone again." 

Harry could think of a million different ways that would be better than a Halloween party. But he knew there was no arguing once Hermione had made up her mind so he kept them to himself. After all, it couldn't be that bad, right?  
Harry stared at the pile of tan colored clothes sitting on his bed.

"Er, what exactly am I supposed to be?" he asked, carefully picking up the outfit.

"A ghostbuster," Hermione said simply. Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh honestly, the Muggle movie, you know? These guys decide to set up a ghost removal service-"

"But I thought Muggles didn't believe in that sort of stuff."

"Typically, they don't. Which is why Halloween for them is all about the supernatural and things they don't understand."

"I thought it was to dress up and get candy-" 

"Harry! Just go put it on, we're going to be late. Ron and I will meet you there," she yelled, shoving Harry into the bathroom.

~~~  
Harry felt like an idiot. A lonely ghostbuster, whatever that was, in the corner watching as his friends had fun on the dance floor. Ron and Hermione dressed as ghostbusters too but it didn't quite work when they spent their time together and not with Harry. 

It wasn't like Harry wasn't getting any attention. Of course he had people trying to ask him about the war or Voldemort, but Harry was used to that and he'd taken to shooing them away with part of his costume, something like a proton gun.  
As more and more people arrived, the dance floor became so packed that Harry could no longer see his friends, so he decided to head over to the bar, taking a seat next to a white sheet.

"Firewhiskey for me please, just keep them coming," he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The bartender seemed to be in awe but luckily didn't say anything. Harry glanced over at the sheet. That person must be dressed as a ghost. 

"Hey. Do you need some, er, busting?" he asked, trying to make conversation. The ghost jerked upright as if they'd been asleep. 

"Oh trust me, I need plenty of busting," the ghost giggled with a familiar voice before turning toward Harry and gasping.

"Wait, who's under there? You sound familiar-" 

"Potter! Oh look it's precious, pretty Potter!" yelled the ghost as a pale hand came out to punch Harry in the chest. Suddenly the sheet was gone and Harry was left staring at Draco Malfoy, clad in a cape, fangs and blood. Wait, was that real blood?

"Oh. Hey, Malfoy?" Harry hadn't meant for the name to sound like a question. 

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully as Malfoy continued to stare at him with a goofy grin, exposing his fangs.

"Oh, my dear, how could anyone not be okay around YOU?" he asked, forcefully poking Harry's cheek as he almost fell off the stool.

"Malfoy, how much have you had to drink?" Malfoy waved his hand dismissively. 

"You know, Potty-Potter, didn't expect to see you here, looking so good, oh but of course you would. Hey, why ya covered in blood?"

Harry looked down in a panic before remembering Seamus had dumped a bucket of fake blood on him about half an hour ago. At least, Harry hoped it had been fake. Seamus never really answered that question. However, Harry was more concerned about the fact that it sounded as though Malfoy just gave him a compliment.

"Seamus," he answered. 

"Oooh! I must owl him then, because you look delicious," Malfoy licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Harry's body. What was Malfoy doing? He'd only ever seen that look on a person when Ron was about to devour a chicken leg.

"Er, you're not like a...real vampire now, are you?" That made Malfoy laugh so hard he actually did fall off the stool and onto Harry's chest. 

"Silly Potter, no. It's you that looks delicious."

"Yeah but-"

"All the time," Malfoy purred, "You know I've had a thing for you for years?" he asked, absently tracing circles on Harry's chest.

"Yeah?" Harry croaked, swallowing hard.

"Oh, yeah," Malfoy smiled as he looked up at Harry, still crumpled in his arms. It was probably a good thing they were both already covered in blood.

"You're plastered."

"Indeed," Malfoy's smile turned wicked.

"So you don't know what you're saying! You-you hate me!" Harry finally let go of Malfoy, carefully setting him back on the stool. 

"Is this just some kind of joke for today? To see how I'd react?"

Malfoy's smile faltered, "Oh no, love. Tell me, what day is it?"

Harry stared at the glass in his hand, "Er, must be a day ending in y."

He'd had 3 drinks already since this conversation began and he was beginning to think that he was getting drunk too.

"Well," Malfoy purred, leaning close to Harry again, "Must be a day ending in y, that I'll love you."

Harry froze. The first time anyone had ever said those words to him, came from the mouth of his drunk ex-nemesis. Why couldn't he have a normal life? Although he couldn't deny the way his heart clenched at the confession.

"That's it, Malfoy. You need to leave." He tried to haul Malfoy up but he banged his fist on the counter.

"No, Potterrr! 'M not done drinkin!"

"You are now," he growled, making Malfoy shiver, "I'm getting you out of here."

"Oh, yours or mine?" he winked.

"You don't even know what you're saying right now. Come on, I'll take you to mine. I don't trust that you'd be able to remember where you live, let alone apparate there."

Harry slung one of Malfoy's arms across his shoulders, and they headed toward the door, where he caught sight of Ron and Hermione before leaving. Ron looked like he might burst into flames while Hermione just gave them a smile before he dragged Malfoy out of the club.

 

He led Malfoy to a dark alley where they could apparate but Malfoy let go of his shoulders when they arrived.

"Is this your house, Potter? My, my, it's not what I pictured but it certainly is...pretty. Let's get on with it, shall we?" he left no time for Harry to even wonder what it was before Malfoy lunged at him, falling to the ground when Harry moved away.

"Oh, you want me down here then? Potty doesn't like foreplay, I presume."

"How are you still so articulate when you're this drunk?" He fell silent as Malfoy crawled toward him, sitting up and nuzzling Harry's thigh with his cheek. Harry suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe; everything got so much tighter.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy purred.

Harry groaned quietly before yanking Malfoy up by the arm. 

"Listen. We haven't even apparated yet, we're standing in an alleyway. I want you to grab my shoulders like before and I'm going to grab your waist to make sure you don't splinch yourself. Got it?" 

Malfoy nodded vigorously as Harry wrapped an arm around him and they disappeared.

As soon as they landed in Harry's flat, Malfoy pressed Harry against his front door and kissed him hard. Harry froze, his lips unmoving, still gripping Malfoy's waist. Regaining his senses, he broke the kiss. 

"What?" Malfoy panted.

"I can't. You-you're drunk, it wouldn't be right-"  
Malfoy stepped closer.

"Yes, you can. And if I remember correctly, you had at least four glasses of firewhiskey while talking to me. Besides," he leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "I think it would be very right. I think it would be the first right choice I ever made. In fact, I think it would be," he slowly moved his head, "perfect," he whispered against Harry's lips.

"Fuck," Harry murmured, gripping Malfoy's hips and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. Malfoy tasted like Firewhiskey, hot and bitter, but there was also a hint of sweetness. Malfoy didn't kiss like a drunk person, he kissed Harry deeply and passionately and as much as it felt like fighting it felt more tender than any kiss Harry had ever had before. 

Malfoy nipped at Harry's lips, drawing blood with his fangs. He panted and groaned into Harry's mouth and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pressing his body as close as he could to Harry's as he cupped Harry's face with one hand and dragged the other through his hair. 

Harry kept one arm locked around Malfoy's waist as the other ran up and down his back before ripping off his cape. Malfoy gasped but still never left Harry's mouth, until one of Harry's hands slipped lower to grab his arse and he tore his mouth away, dropping his head into the crook of Harry's neck in an attempt to muffle his moan.

Harry quickly let go as he came back to reality. "Oh god I'm so sorry, we really can't do this. I took advantage of you. I don't want you to be drunk if we're gonna do this. Look, you can have my bed and I'll sleep out here, okay?"

Harry felt so guilty. Malfoy probably had no idea what he was doing yet Harry had kissed him anyway. Malfoy was silent as Harry led him to the bedroom, throwing him one of Molly's Christmas jumpers Harry liked to sleep in when it was cold. 

Harry had just gotten settled on the couch when Malfoy appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but Harry's jumper. He was biting his lip and looking down at his feet like he wanted to ask something, and he looked much younger than he had moments ago.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Look it's your house you shouldn't have to-the thing is-" Harry could tell he sounded exhausted  
but couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just sleep.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"I can't sleep alone," Malfoy finally met Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy, I told you I can't."

"We'll just sleep, I promise," he stepped closer to the couch as Harry sat up, "Please, Harry," Malfoy pleaded, his voice breaking.

That sound made something inside Harry fall apart, so he got up and followed Draco into the room.  
~~~  
A scream woke Harry up a few hours later to find Draco at the foot of his bed with a shocked expression.

"Morning to you too, love," Harry groaned.

"Love? Why in the name of Merlin did I wake up in your bed? Cuddling you, of all people?" Draco screeched.

"How much do you remember from last night? You must've been more drunk than I thought," Harry laughed, sitting up to rub his eyes.

"Drunk? I wasn't that drunk, Pansy gave me some...oh, god,"

"What?"

"I remember Pansy telling me she laced my few glasses of firewhiskey with veritaserum..."

Harry gulped. Did that mean-?

"And you. You were there!"

Harry nodded.

"Oh Merlin I thought it was a dream. That actually happened? All of it?"

"What exactly did you dream about, Draco?" Harry asked, crawling toward the foot of the bed.

"No. It's not possible," Draco backed away as Harry climbed off the bed.

"Really? Because I seem to remember you flirting with me," he stepped closer, "telling me you had a thing for me," another step, "and saying, what was it? Oh, 'Must be a day ending in y, that I'll love you.'" Draco's back hit the door and he breathed rapidly.

"That's p-preposterous, Potter."

"Oh, Potter, is it? That's too bad. I guess you won't get my response then. At least tell me you remember that kiss. When you had me up against the door like this," he grabbed Draco's hips, turning them around so his own back was against the door as he pulled Draco close.

"Feel familiar?"

Draco gulped as he stared into Harry's eyes, gasping as Harry pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"How about that?"

"Nonsense, Potter. It was more like this."

And Draco was kissing him again, and everything felt right as he was led back to bed.  
~~~  
It was a few years later that Harry stood across from Draco, staring into his watery grey eyes as he slipped a ring on his finger and whispered, "Must be a day ending in y that I'll love you. I've never stopped and I never will."


End file.
